


It's my bedtime

by chaoticsentiments



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Baby Rey, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute fluffy, F/M, Fluffiness, Fluffy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Is that even a word?, Reylo fluff, Young Rey, all fluffy, babysitter!Ben Solo, just plain fluffy, tiny rey, well not really baby but, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticsentiments/pseuds/chaoticsentiments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Tumblr for May the Fourth, Star Wars Day</p><p>“Kiss me”</p><p>Hooded warm chocolate eyes gawk in disbelief, as little almond-shaped honey ones glare back. At least, she was trying to, what with Ben’s bizarre height and all - even up on her tiny toes, Rey could barely reach his elbows. <br/>“I’m sorry, what?” Ben chuckled, at both her terrible - but rather adorable attempt to intimidate him, as well at her... unusual request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's my bedtime

“Kiss me”

Hooded warm chocolate eyes gawk in disbelief, as little almond-shaped honey ones glare back. At least, she was trying to, what with Ben’s bizarre height and all - even up on her tiny toes, Rey could barely reach his elbows. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Ben chuckled, at both her terrible - but rather an adorable attempt to intimidate him, as well as at her... unusual request.

Rey huffed in annoyance. “I said kiss me, Ben. It’s my bedtime now”.

“I know what you said, you little daisy”, Ben ruffled atop her head, purposefully messing with her trademark buns. “What I mean to say was, why do you want me to kiss you? Aren’t you afraid of getting boy germs?”

The little girl flailed his hands away, not wanting to mess her Mama’s work, before pouting her lips as she poked at her fingers. “Mama and Papa always kiss me before I go to bed. Now they’re never home anymore. Grampa would do it sometimes, but he’s only around on holidays”.

“And”, Rey shuffles at her feet, “you won’t give me germs”.

“And why is that?”

“Because....” Rey paused, face tinged with a little with red. ”I like you, Ben”

“Does a little someone have a crush on me?” Ben dramatically gasped, teasing her like he always does. And sure enough, her face deeply flushed.

“Wh-- what?! No! I don’t like you like you. Eww. You’re too scruffy and old anyways”

“Hey, I’m only 18, not old. And who’s scruffy looking?”

“Your hair is”

“My-- Why you little-- Come here you!” Ben paces forward, but Rey is quicker. She cheerfully screams in delight, running away like she always does whenever Ben would try and catch her. 

The two playfully ran around the house for a good 10 minutes. Using her size as an advantage, Rey easily slips past Ben and would hastily hide behind or under some furniture.

“Come out, Rey!” Ben called out. “You know you can’t hide forever”

Rey couldn’t stop her giggles even if she tried hard enough. When will Ben learn that she is the master of hide-and-seek?

“There you are”. 

Not.

“Gotcha, you little minx”, Ben triumphantly carries her, swooping her around in his arms.

Rey couldn’t help but chortle as she swings from left to right. “No! No! Put me down! Put me down, you monster!”

Ben laughs back in return.

“It’s just us now. Nobody can save you, my little daisy”. However, as Ben looks towards the dining clock, and realizes how late it’s become, he puts the reluctant Rey down. “Alrighty, young lady, it’s time for bed now. And I better get back before my mom begins her lecture for me”.

Rey’s smile starts to falter with disappointment. “So soon?” 

“Yeah. Besides, you and I have school tomorrow, and, technically, you’re supposed to be in bed an hour ago. I wonder where your folks are, though? They should’ve been back by now”.

Downcasted, Rey dropped her head at the sudden reminder of her absent parents. “I don’t think they’re coming home anymore”, she acknowledges. “They’re never coming back”

Packing up, Ben stops as he looks towards her. Dressed in a floral white onesie, he hears the unmistakable sounds of tears as they welled against up Rey’s eyes. Now she really looked like the child she actually is. It hurts Ben to see her like this, though. So, as comfort, he stood by her side, lowering himself to the same eye level as her. 

“Hey, don’t say that”, he cooed. “Everything’s going to be fine. They’ll come back... eventually. Trust me, Rey, I know this. By far, my parents are way worse than yours will ever be”

“That’s not true”, Rey replied. “Aunt Leia and Uncle Han loves you, Ben. Aren’t they’re always there for you”.

Ben sighs. “Clearly you’re talking about somebody else’s parents. Anywho, I don’t want to talk about it. And besides, we don’t need them. We have each other, right?”

Rey beams back, giving a small, “mmph”, as a response.

“That’s my little daisy. C’mon, I’ll tuck you in”, Ben gets up, almost leaving Rey behind. “Rey?”

Again with the childish pout, Rey stretches her arms out and simply asks, “Carry me”. It was more of a demand than an ask.

Ben rolled his eyes, sighing, but couldn’t help but to oblige. “Yes, Your Royal Worshipfulness”. Seeing as how she wanted to be treated like royalty, he carried her, more or less, like one; over his shoulder.

“Hey, no. You’re doing it wrong”

Smirking, Ben brings her to her room, while Rey helplessly struggles out of his grasp.

*************************************************************

Rey’s room was quite simple for a little girl’s bedroom. It wasn’t as painfully pink, nor any extravagantly bright colour for that matter, but of a pale brownish beige instead. There wasn’t many stuffed toys, or any actually. All Rey had was an old hand-me-down, a homemade doll that Ben used to love as a kid - for some reason, Rey refused to give it up (“If Ben loves it, I love it too”)

In the center of it all, was the wooden single bed that Ben puts Rey on. “Ok, in you go. There”, swaddling her, Ben made sure everything was according to her liking, “comfortable?”

Rey nods. However, something came up to mind. “Ben?’’

“Yes, Rey?” 

“Do you think my parents love me?”

“Of course, they do”, he assures her. “They’re just... busy with work... every day... arguing together... making you watch from the side... you feel useless... it makes you--”

“Ben?”

He snaps out of his reverie, turning towards the dainty, yet feisty girl behind him. Her eyes held a deep concern for her dearly beloved friend. Ben apologized. 

“Sorry, lost myself there. Just ignore what I said”. 

Rey mutters a small “ok”, as she snuggles into her blanket.

“But your parents do love you, Rey, and they always will. Now, enough chit-chat, it’s time you go to sleep”.

Properly making sure she’s well tucked, Ben turned her night light on and prepares to leave.

“Ben”, Rey calls out.

“Yeah?”

“...Kiss me?”

Grinning, Ben obligated and gave her the sweetest kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, Rey”

“Goodnight, Ben... wait!”

He stops. Rey’s cheeks glazed with warmth, showing off her warm smile. “I love you”

Ben’s heart softened at such proclamation. She really is - and always will be-  _ his _ little ray of sunshine. His very own little daisy. He calmly says to her, while evidently trying to keep a cool face, gazing into those sweet embers of her eyes, “I know”.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This was, as you read, originally posted on Tumblr (follow me) as a contribution for Star Wars Day and to celebrate my 100+ followers. I don't even know how, but it just came to me. And I knew I had to write it, regardless of my rookie writing. I'm still surprised it got a lot of notes. If you have any prompts or suggestions on what I should write, leave a comment. Hope you all had a great week and until next time, sail the ship until it has sunk


End file.
